


Tidal Wave

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Pornstar Eren, Switching, Tattoo artist Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a tattoo artist. He is watching porn and sees a kid who seems familiar but that could just be that he has consumed a lot of porn before and the kid has been on some video. He is enjoying the video, the kid being a hot piece of ass and look at that beautiful cock of his. Then once the young man is naked Levi sees something that makes him pause the video. “What the fuck?” he goes over the footage over again and looks at the tattoo on the back on the kid. “That is my design.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my own Tumblr prompt that I wrote. (Enjoy this while I'm gone on a small trip.)

Levi cursed searching for something worthwhile to watch. Good porn was always hard to find. He ran into a video preview where he saw a familiar looking guy. He immediately assumed this guy must have been in some other video he had watched. Levi usually did remember all useless wankers and this guy didn't ring any bell in that department.

So he clicked on the video just because the guy looked hot. What else reason would he need when he was looking for a quick release and relaxation after a long day at work. His wrist could handle the extra work.

He was enjoying the video, the guy being a hot piece of ass and look at that beautiful cock of his! Levi was envious of the other in the video who got to suck on that piece of art.

It was when then the young man was finally naked Levi saw something on the hot guy's back that made him pause and stop the video. "What the fuck?" he quickly went over the footage again and took a better look at the tattoo on the back on the guy. "That is my design," he mused out loud.

It all came back to him slowly but he does remember who this guy is. He remembers how few years ago some sixteen year old kid came to get a tattoo with his mum as his sixteenth birthday present. He couldn't remember the kid's name though but he did remember his enthusiasm over the design that Levi made for him.

Levi had established his career as a tattoo artist over a decade ago. He liked to keep his designs simple and unique for each of his client. If they wanted more mainstream crap them they could go and get them from another shop. It was not because of money that he did what he did. He enjoyed the process of first sketching a piece and getting it from the paper to the skin of his client. As long as the bills were paid he was not straying from his ways.

The tattoo that now was staring back at him from the screen was one of his favourites. He had wanted to make something special for the young boy that had obviously finally gotten through to his mother that he deserved the tattoo. The young boy had talked his ears off with ideas what he wanted.

Levi had not said much other than push the kid voice more and more ideas and go deeper with the meaning of the tattoo. He loved to see people who had a reason for the tattoo they were getting. Levi kicked the drunk people who came to demand him to tattoo something stupid like their current girlfriend's name on their butt out of the store.

They had finally settled for a small piece of work that the kid's mum had pretty much demanded. She might have given permission but she had expressed her concern that her boy was still young and anything too big might end up being too much.

So over the right shoulder blade was a picture of an old tree at a seashore. Levi had drawn it from a picture that the boy had given him. The place had significance for the boy. The branches of that tree reached around the shoulder blade. The only addition that Levi had made to it was a small bird in the horizon over the ocean. It surely was something that Levi would recognize as his work.

He had lost his desire to jerk off as he had fallen into memories over the tattoo. Letting out a big sigh he bookmarked the video and closed the page. He'd return to it some other day.

* * *

Two weeks after the incident of running into his old client on a pornsite Levi was sketching on a notepad he held at the register to pass time and looked up to see the young man whose cock he wanted to turn into a lollipop standing right before him.

"Hi, I'd really want another one of your tattoos," the young man said.

Levi couldn't help but blurt out in surprise, "You're that pornstar."

The young man stares at him for a moment before cracking up because no one had said that to him ever before. It was not common for people to call out if someone was doing porn or not.

The young man flashed an adorable smile and said, "Thanks for remembering me." He was obviously flattered.

Levi cleared his throat. "So what kind of tattoo do you have in mind?" he had to steer the conversation away from the topic as soon as possible. He did not want to think of the video he had partially watched right now.

The young man launched into an explanation. Levi listened at first but then he kept thinking how cute he was.

There was a snap of fingers in front of his face suddenly. "What? Oh sorry," Levi said shaking his head as he had fallen into his own thoughts that certainly  _did not_  involve the young man in front of him.

"Are you feeling alright?" his client asked tilting his head to the side in worry.

"Yes, yes. I'm just tired," Levi lied quickly. Most people bought his lies anyway.

"It's one pm," the young man pointed out and Levi felt utterly silly.

"Oh, yes it is.." Levi felt like an utter idiot.

The young man found it hilarious how he was failing at basic human function like staying in reality. "I'm Eren Jeager," the man said offering his hand for a shake.

Levi looked at it and couldn't help thinking how many cocks had this hand held lately. He didn't take it. "Nice to know," he said instead leaving the young man hanging.

It was Eren's turn to clear his throat awkwardly after his failed handshake offer. "I brought a reference picture this time too," he said digging into his jacket pocket.

Levi took it and gave it a glance. "And the story behind this is?"

Eren blushed.

Levi's suspicions rose to the roof immediately. Did he really want to know the story?

"It's a toy that I had as a kid and still do actually."

"Ah." The ragged teddy must be of importance if Eren wanted it tattooed on his skin.

"It is something that reminds me of my mother and I'd like to have that tattooed in case I ever lose the actual teddy bear." Eren thought it was a bit silly in a way to have something like that tattooed on his skin.

"That makes sense." Levi could not judge Eren's reason for wanting to have it. "I take it that your mother has passed away then?"

Eren nodded his smile faltering a bit before coming back on full blast. "Yeah a few years ago. I want to always remember her."

_A few years? So Eren's mother died soon after getting his first tattoo?_  "Do you want to have a name or date or anything to go with this design?" Levi asked as it was common that people liked to add something like a date of birth or death of their beloved.

Eren nodded again and wrote down the date and her name.

"Alright. I'll have a design for you within a week," he promised. He could not get enough of that young man's smile.

"Thank you so much!" Eren clasped his hands together in front of Levi and bowed at him with sincere gratefulness.

"I haven't done anything yet," Levi muttered under his breath.

Levi had the sketch ready in a few days. He didn't have that many clients waiting for designs at the moment so he had the time. Some of them already knew exactly what they wanted from him and that made his job easy. He did have a portfolio to show to any new client and to anyone who was not entirely sure what to get even if they had some sort of idea. But he had a rule that he would not tattoo the exact same picture on different people. He wanted them to have their unique twists that would make it feel truly their own for the person it was tattooed on.

He knew he was never going to be a big and famous artist but he wanted to keep doing things his way as long as he could keep the shop running. What he wanted was for his clients to return to him time after time and get a new tattoo because they loved his work.

He had a small side business of selling trinkets and amulets made by one of his friends in his shop.

Things had somehow sorted themselves out eventually after some difficulties in the setting up the shop.

Eren came to the shop once he send him a text informing him of his progress with the tattoo. "I want you to take a look and tell me if there is anything you want to change," Levi said folding his sketch book open for the young man to see.

"Oh my god! That is adorable!" Eren snatched the book from Levi's hands, peering at the artwork. He handed the book back muttering a quiet 'sorry'. "When can we do this?"

Levi took a look at his calender that he kept on the front desk as well. "I have a few days free next week. Tuesday, Wednesday are empty and then Thursday morning is free for work of this scale. Is there a different size you want it or is this fine?"

Eren looked at the picture again. "The size is fine." Eren went over his schedule settling for Wednesday and so they scheduled him to come in for several sessions over the span of several months. Eren wanted the tattoo on his arm this time.

Levi scribbled down Eren's name and some other details on the calender so he would remember exactly what the appointment was about.

The meeting was almost over when Eren asked, "So you liked my video?" He was leaning against the counter his arms crossed on top of it.

Levi paused. Several things went through his head like was this really professional of Eren to ask him about this? Or did Eren fulfill some sort of perversion by asking him this? Then again he himself had made the comment about Eren's profession in the first place.

Levi cleared his throat and said, "I was enjoying my private time until I saw the tattoo on your back. I recognized it and you."

"That didn't answer my question, though," Eren pressed on, licking his lips and looking expecting an answer he'd be satisfied with.

Levi narrowed his eyes. "What is that you want exactly?"

Eren laughed awkwardly. "I don't know. I guess I just thought that you might want to go for a coffee or drink some time?"

Levi stared at the young man for a moment. "Are you hitting on me?"

Eren scratched his head and said sheepishly, "I guess I am."

The young man was so awkward that it was painful to look at him. Levi had to put him out of his misery in some way or the other. "Listen..."

Eren pushed himself off the counter before Levi could say anything else. "Okay. Never mind."

Levi's eyebrows rose to his hairline at Eren's sudden change of mind. "I didn't say anything yet," he pointed out.

Eren waved his hand trying to hide his embarrassment. "It's fine. I know what you are going to say."

"Cut the bullshit," Levi said, hating how the young man was so quick to reject him even before he had said a goddamn thing! "Let a man finish when he speaks."

Levi's stern words made the young man pause. "Okay."

"I don't date clients. If any drama ensues while I'm working on a piece it could be left unfinished. I don't want my private life to affect things negatively."

Eren was nodding, looking like a puppy who didn't get their way. "Okay, I understand that."

"But," Levi continued. "you should try asking me again when this piece is done." He gestured towards the sketch.

It was like the sun had risen a second time that day when Eren heard his words. "Really?" the amount of hope in his voice was too much for Levi.

"Yeah," he choked out.

Eren nodded, smiling like a total moron that he apparently was too.

But he was a cute moron. Levi could not forget that part, no. His eyes were pretty, big and round.  _No, don't think about him naked!_  Either way Eren was good looking  _even_  with his clothes on. But looks was not what really made Levi fall for anyone. He had to actually like the person and Eren seemed okay. He was sure to find that out later if the young man still wanted to go out with him once the tattoo was done.

"I don't get out much," Eren said scratching his head again.

"I hope it is worth the wait for you." Levi didn't know what else to say. It seemed odd that Eren said such a thing. "Aren't you popular, doing what you are doing?"

"Oh no, not at all. Most people don't approach me if they recognize me at all. You know how it is," he ended shrugging nonchalantly.

"No, I really don't." Levi had thought differently because who wouldn't want to have a go with a person who obviously was hot enough to appear in a adult video and getting paid for it too? Surely it wasn't simple to land a job and actually make profit out of it in the porn field?

"I have not been working for long, yet," Eren said.

"Ah." That made sense. There was a silent moment that gave Levi time to put away the sketch book.

"I'm surprised," Eren said to him. "Are you not going to ask me why I am doing it or when I'm going to quit?"

"Why would I ask that?"

The young man seemed surprised by his answer. So much so that he was speechless.

"Look, I don't give a damn what you do for living. Right now you are my client and it is none of my business."

"And if I am not your client then what?"

"We are not there yet so hold your horses."

Eren groaned. "You are not giving me much hope."

"Alright, hypothetically speaking if we were an item," Levi started and he had Eren's full attention. "First, I would have to like you. Second, your profession would have nothing to do with me but I wouldn't want to hear about it. As long as you keep that shit out of our relationship then it is fine. That is if we were dating."

"Fair enough," Eren said after a while. "So all I need to do is to make you like me." He grinned like a mischievous kid.

"Good luck with that," Levi said with a serious face as if he didn't care. In truth he did feel excited that there was someone so bold as Eren trying to pursue him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide whether to write a certain amount of words per chapter but in the end I think it is better if I write whatever feels right. Enjoy!

Eren came into his shop Wednesday morning fresh from the shower as his hair was still damn enough for Levi to notice.

"Good morning!" the young man greeted enthusiastically.

Levi greeted him back with a simple 'hi' before he guided Eren to his station. He instructed him to take his shirt off. Just out of curiosity Levi took a closer look at the tattoo he had done several years ago. "Looks good," he commented without specifying what he meant.

"Thanks. I work out almost every day," Eren answered not picking upon what Levi had meant.

"I was talking about the tattoo."

Eren was seemingly embarrassed but recovered from it quickly after saying, "ah."

Levi made sure they were on the same page. "Is this the spot?" he asked marking the height of the tattoo on Eren's arm.

"Yeah."

Levi disinfected the designated area before carefully placing on a copy of the tattoo on Eren's skin. He took one last look that it was straight and confirmed that Eren liked it where it was. Then he set on to work to make the tattoo permanent.

Today he would just tattoo the outlines of the teddy bear. It didn't take awfully long and it was spent in silence. Eren let him concentrate on his work.

Levi occasionally wiped the blood away.

Once he was done he commented, "You didn't squeal like last time."

"I did not squeal," Eren defended himself. "How can you even remember something like that?"

Levi smirked. "I don't."

Eren snorted and laughed. "Mock me all you want, mister artist." He took a look at the unfinished tattoo now on his skin. "This is so cool. Damn you are good."

"It is not finished yet," Levi just had to state the obvious.

Eren paid no mind to him as he admired the piece of work on his skin.

Levi cleaned his tools and he spilled his routine advice for taking care of the tattoo for the next month. His instructions were important so he nudged Eren on the shoulder. "Did you hear what I said?" he asked just in case.

The young man nodded. "Yeah yeah."

Levi gave him a pamphlet anyway where the instructions were in printed form. Some of his customers would ignore them and then come crying to him. He was not at fault when he dutifully gave the instructions every time.

"Thanks," Eren said once his tattoo had been dressed properly so it wouldn't get dirty.

Levi was tempted to say that he was just doing his job.

The young man waved him goodbye happily. "Till next time!"

Levi grunted in response.

* * *

Levi was working on a client's back one afternoon when the bell on the door rang indicating that someone entered the shop. He stopped working for a brief moment to see Eren walking to the front desk.

Levi didn't need to call out to tell him that he was busy. The buzz of the needle was enough to make that fact known.

It took another fifteen minutes until he was done with the portion of the tattoo that would take another two session to finish. The design was elaborate, stretching over the whole back of his client. Most of it was already done.

Levi bid farewell to his client five minutes later. He went to the front desk after cleaning his tools. "Your appointment is not up for another two weeks."

"I know," Eren admitted sheepishly. "I came to see you. Are you busy?"

Levi nodded. "My next client should be here in ten minutes."

"Ah that's too bad."

"I need to make a living," Levi commented.

"Oh that is not what I meant," Eren's words came out rushed. "I meant I would have loved to talk to you a bit longer."

"I know what you meant."

"Oh." Eren fell quiet realizing his was being an idiot.

Levi sighed and was about to say something when the door opened and his next client marched in. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" he did not wait to hear if Eren answered or not as he greeted the person walking in.

Eren was defeated by his sudden departure. The young man left silently vowing to come back some other time with more success.

* * *

Levi saw the young man next time two weeks later when it was time for his second session.

"How have you been my dearest Levi?" Eren asked from the grumpy man who had not slept well last night.

Levi shrugged. "Fine." He was not in mood for smalltalk.

"I brought you something," Eren said suddenly, handing him a small paper bag.

Levi eyed it suspiciously. "What's in it?" He made no move to touch the thing now sitting on his front desk.

"Nothing that bites you."

What a great answer. Levi glanced from the bag to Eren and then back to it. "You can't bribe me into liking you, you know."

"Are you always this difficult?"

"Yes."

Eren sighed. "Fine," he said reaching for the bag himself. "Here." He presented the contents of the bag to his crush.

There laid two cream puffs in front of Levi neatly packed in a transparent box.

"I could be allergic," Levi pointed out.

Eren huffed. "You just don't know how to be happy about anything."

Levi didn't answer his taunt. He looked at the cream puffs. "I do have a half an hour free after I'm done with you. I have some tea as well if you'd like any."

A surprised look spread on Eren's face. "Yeah," he said uncertainly before smiling. "That sounds great."

Levi thought that the young man looked cute like that. He shrugged the thought away as it was time to work.

He didn't need to tell Eren to take his shirt off this time as the younger man was already shirtless and seated before he had the time to do so. Levi took a look at the tattoo and saw that Eren had taken proper care of it. He hummed in approval.

With his steady hands he made the necessary strokes that would fill the design to make it 'more awesome than before' as Eren put it after he was done.

Levi set up two mugs for tea and the cream puffs on a small table he had in the back room. He normally did not let customers into the back room but he could make an exception this one time.

"Take a seat," he gestured towards the worn couch which despite it's outward appearance was clean.

The leather of the couch squeaked under Eren's weight, breaking the silence between them as Levi poured water into the mugs and dropped a tea bag into each mug.

Eren had yet to put his shirt back on but Levi did not mind. He had seen enough bare skin in his life to tolerate the sight of Eren's defined abs. Besides it looked humorously odd to have Eren sitting on the couch sipping tea without a shirt. Levi knew that this would raise questions if Hanji happened to stop by and saw them having tea together like this.

"This is good," Eren commented after tasting the tea.

"I don't have much of anything here than this. I have better quality at home. I don't have the time to prepare it properly here at work though."

Eren hung to his every word like he was telling him secrets that no one else knew. The younger man nodded understandingly. "I know how it is to be busy."

"You don't get long breaks?" Levi didn't know what made him ask that.

"Not really. We usually have a tight filming schedule especially if we are outside. Daylight is something you can't have back once it is gone."

Levi sipped his tea and a question that he wanted to ask kept coming to the front of his mind. "Why are you in the porn business?"

Eren didn't look surprised at all that he asked that. "Well…" the young man hesitated. "I guess I need to be honest with you," he said before putting his mug back down on the table. "I have a dream," Eren started. "There is something I want to buy and I thought that porn would make good money as it does if you are talented and good looking enough. I got lucky in that department so it shouldn't take me that long to get what I want. Maybe five more years and I can stop completely."

Levi nodded as he could understand a reason such as that. He didn't inquire any further than that. Eren would tell him what he wanted to buy if he felt like it. "You don't have another job?"

"Not at the moment. School takes most of my free time though."

"And yet here you are," Levi pointed out.

Eren smiled sheepishly. "Well I decided that this was worth it."

Levi didn't know if Eren meant him or the tattoo. Probably the latter. "I see." Levi took one of the cream puffs and bit into it. Eating gave him the excuse to not to talk.

"This was nice," Eren said once he had finished his tea but his still seemed reluctant to leave.

"Are you not going to eat your puff?" Levi asked pointing to the said puff on the table.

"I'm trying to cut back on sweet stuff like that. You can eat it. I did bought them for you after all."

Levi couldn't deny that. He could always leave the other one for Hanji. "Thank you," he said.

The younger man blushed and shook his head. "Don't mention it."

Eren then left after dressing himself again.

Levi was left to do some soul searching. Eren wasn't bad company. There was something calming about him that Levi couldn't really put his finger on. He found himself not bothered by the fact that Eren slept with people on regular basis. It's his job, he thought and it was enough for him. Plus it seemed that Eren wasn't doing it because he liked it but rather because it gave good money. Which in return made Levi wonder what sex with Eren would be like, with the real Eren?

He could always go and check what he looked and sounded like on video but would there be something different in real situation? Levi wasn't sure he wanted to make the comparison but he was intrigued to watch Eren's videos now that he had talked to the younger man some more. Maybe he should kill his curiosity once and for all and get it over with.

With that he made plans to watch Eren's videos that evening to see what the young man was made of. If he was truly worth all the money he said he was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I just wanna say that I am very busy with school and hardly find time to write so just telling you why I am not around as much. I'm not gonna abandon my stories so don't worry about that. It is just going to take a lot longer than normally for me to update. :)

Watching Eren on the internet was a surreal experience. Hell, he knew the young man was sexy but watching him in action was such a turn on. Levi did not even try to stop himself from enjoying the show. Even if there was the amount of fakeness to the actions of the actors he couldn’t take his eyes off Eren. He took his cock out and ran his hand back and forth on it. He would not miss this chance for a good jerk off. 

 

He already knew that Eren’s cock was gorgeous. Eren’s co-star licked the tip and pulled it into his mouth. Levi had never been so envious as he was at that moment. His mouth watered at the thought of being the one licking and slurping on the beautiful organ. On the other hand he wouldn’t mind if Eren’s mouth was on his cock right now. 

 

He had not expected for Eren to be the top but he didn’t get stuck on that idea as he watched Eren fuck the hell out of his co-star. He imagined he was the one looking up to Eren, having his ass pounded by him. His ass twitched at the thought and he desperately wanted to finger himself. He considered of getting some lube and a plug to play with. 

 

And that was what he did. He paused the video and went to get him favourite butt plug and lube. He stripped his pants completely off and took his laptop to his bed. He placed it on the foot of it. Levi climbed on the bed, sitting on his knees. He spread his legs apart, popping the lube tube open and squeezing a generous amount of it on his fingers. He spread it on the plug, setting it aside on the nightstand for a moment. 

 

He touched his asshole with his fingers as he resumed watching the video. Levi caught his lower lip between his teeth, circling his forefinger around his puckered hole. He slipped his finger in knuckle deep, moving it in and out a few times before curling it. He added a second finger and started stretching himself open to make adding the plug easier. 

 

Seeing the tattoo he had done on Eren’s body when the man was younger made the whole session much more private than it would have normally been. He couldn’t wait to see Eren appear in other videos with his new piece on his skin. 

 

Heck, Levi wanted to be the first one to touch it when it was done but he knew that was a silly thought. The type of touching he wanted to do was inappropriate but it made him hard. He touched his cock with his other hand that wasn’t busy with his ass. He watched how Eren’s beautiful big cock moved in and out of the other guy’s ass. He wanted that. He wanted it so bad. He quickly added the plug as he wanted to have his hands free to play with his cock. 

 

He inserted the plug carefully. It met no resistance and felt good inside. He squeezed his ass around it and sighed liking the feel of it. He made sure it stayed in before shifting his position a bit and wrapping his hands around his cock. The lube added a nice sensation making jerking off easier and more fluid. His cock was nice and hard in matter of seconds.

 

He leaked a little as he watched Eren and his co-star switch positions from doggystyle to one where Eren pushed his co-star on his back, lifting his legs on his shoulders before entering him again. Levi loved how Eren then pushed the guy’s legs down against his chest, making him bend, ass up high in the air. 

 

Levi’s hips moved in the rhythm of his jerking off. God damn he wanted to ride Eren’s cock. He shifted position off his knees to sitting down on his butt. The plug was now trapped inside him and he rocked his hips against the bed to make it move inside him. He moaned. 

 

He squeezed on his cock, twisting his hand gently as he jerked off. He moaned in reaction to seeing the guy Eren was fucking come over his stomach from the force of Eren’s thrusts. He wanted that. He wanted to lose himself being fucked by Eren. 

 

Levi was close. He rose up to his knees again and grabbed hold of the plug. He pulled it out and thrusted it back in. He did it a few times, twisting it as he did so. He played with his balls and ran his hand from all the way up to the head of his cock. He loved to play with his foreskin before taking his cock in his hand for the last time before getting himself off. He enjoyed the shots of Eren coming on the face of his co-star. Levi came over his hand with a moan and rock of his hips. 

 

The video ended. Levi cleaned his hands but did not remove the plug. He wanted to watch another one of Eren’s videos and during that he would use a dildo. He hoped to find a video where someone would ride Eren.

 

He certainly did appreciate how Eren looked, his beautiful and hot body, not to mention satisfying to jerk off to. The young man was nice to be around otherwise as well.  

 

He would give him a chance. Dating him would prove to be interesting at least. Levi could see Eren’s career being an issue but on the other hand it shouldn’t be a problem. Eren did what he wanted and as long as it didn’t result in some sort of love drama then it was fine. As far as it looked from his point of view Eren was a professional at what he did. 

 

And damn cute when he talked to Levi nervously. 

 

He could see two totally different people in Eren, the pornstar and the real Eren. 

 

Plus he had hours on end of material of him to watch. Levi knew himself well enough that he would watch it all eventually. 

  
  


The next time Eren came in for a session Levi’s mind wandered to videos that Eren had been part of. He just entertained the thought of asking Eren to strip and then one thing would lead to another. 

 

By the time Eren made his way to the front desk of his little shop Levi had decided to say what he had wanted to say for two whole days now. “If your offer still stands I’d like to go out on a date with you after your tattoo is done.” 

 

Eren’s eyes widened as he came to a halt. Then a smile spread on his lips and a weak blush crept on his face. “Oh really? That’s… that’s good. I’m looking forward to it.”

 

Levi sized him up, taking in the little nervous twitches and genuine smile. “Good. This is your last session. I’m leaving the date details up to you.” 

 

Eren laughed nervously. “I guess I need to start thinking about where to take you out on a date then.” 

 

“Indeed,” Levi mused out loud. He didn’t want to give Eren any ideas. He wanted the younger man to woo him with something else than his body.

 

Not that he minded though. Levi wiped that thought from his mind as he lead Eren to his workstation to finish the tattoo once and for all. 

 

That thought alone made Levi a little sad. He wouldn’t have an excuse to see Eren anymore. He had to put everything he had into the date they were going. If that failed, it would be such a shame. 

 

“Take good care of it,” Levi reminded the younger man once he was finished inking the skin. 

 

Eren once again looked at it in the mirror, looking happy. “This is so cool. Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me.” 

 

“Don’t get all sobby on me. I know,” That was all Levi could say. He saw how Eren bit his lower lip and took a deep breath. “Hey, don’t start bawling.” 

 

Eren shook his head. “It’s just.. thanks,” he ended with his voice disappearing. The memory of his mother was now printed on his skin and everytime he looked at it he would remember her warmth and love. Eren couldn’t thank Levi enough for doing this. 

 

Levi started cleaning his equipment in silence, not hurrying Eren out, letting him take his time to get himself back together. 

 

Eren cleared his throat once he had redressed himself. “I’ll call you later about the date, okay?”

 

Levi nodded. “Sure.” 

 

Eren gave him a smile before saying. “Thanks again.” and leaving.

 

Levi smiled to himself as he organized his workstation. He looked forward to spending more time with Eren. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it has been, uum.. a very long time since I updated this fic.  
> Updated:2016-01-24  
> Yep.. 24th of January! :D:D:D  
> Either way, this fic probably doesn't have that much story to write. I ended up making some last minute adjustments for this.   
> I'm sorry if there are some mistakes here and there. I've read this over so many times that I am blind to my own mistakes by now. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Eren called him the a few days later and told him to wear something casual. “ _Something you would wear any other day,”_ Eren had said. So Levi did not make much of an effort other than pick a set of clean clothes that he would change into once the work day was over. He didn’t want to take the risk that something dirtied his clothes while working which sometimes happened.

 

When his work day was ending Eren peeked into his shop, looking nervous. “Are you ready to go?”

 

Levi nodded. “Just let me get changed and I’m all set.”

 

The younger man walked further in and sat down to wait for him. Levi had not really paid attention what Eren had been wearing. He took a proper look after he had done dressing himself up. Levi changed out of the grey sweatpants and white wifebeater and picked black jeans, a black wifebeater and a white button up shirt which he left open. He thought it to be decent enough for anything that Eren could have planned for the evening.

 

Eren on the other hand was wearing a pair of jeans that were a tight fit. He had on an open blue-greenish flannel shirt and underneath it a blue t-shirt, probably, Levi couldn't tell.

 

“You look nice,” Eren said, though, smiling shyly.

 

“Thanks. You look good too.” Levi dished out his compliment in return. He concluded they were not going anywhere too fancy given Eren’s outfit.

 

After Levi was done shutting off the lights Eren lead him out of the shop. Levi locked the front door behind him, making sure it stayed locked too. He had left his car at home since Eren had promised to drive him home afterwards. He followed the younger man to his car and Eren being a gentleman held the door open for him.

 

Levi gave him a glare but sat down silently.

 

Eren started the car and they were off to wherever the destination lied at.

 

“To be honest, I’m not taking you out. Well not technically,” the young man said in rapid succession. “I mean I prepared dinner and we are on our way to buy some wine or beer or whatever it is that you want to drink with it. I also need some cheese since I forgot it and it is essential to have some or the food is ruined.”

 

Levi listened to Eren ramble on, not saying anything until the young man asked him something.

 

“You are okay with this, right?”

 

Levi shrugged not really caring where they spent the time together. “Sure. Homemade dinner sounds better option than sitting out in the public.”

 

Eren sighed loudly, clearly relieved. “That’s good cos I was scared you’d think I am totally creepy by doing this. You don’t think that, do you?”

 

Levi chuckled. “I’m sure I can take care of myself in your presence. I’m a big boy after all.”

 

“How big?” Eren asked smirking, a mischievous spark in his eyes.

 

Levi couldn’t resist playing along, “You want to compare?”

 

“Uhhuh, but maybe not while I’m driving!”

 

Levi chuckled.

 

* * *

 

 

As it turned out the meal Eren had prepared was delicious. Eren told him more about himself and even managed to get Levi open up about himself a little. Levi didn’t have much to tell but Eren seemed eager to hear what he had to say nonetheless.

 

Eren offered him some wine which Levi drank even if he was not much of a wine drinker. They were enjoying the cheese and wine as a dessert. Casual conversation filling the tiny space of Eren's kitchen. Levi learned about Eren's studies and what the young man wanted to do later on. Levi on the other hand told Eren about how he started the tattoo shop. He didn't have much to tell about his personal life as he lived and breathed the tattooing not really thinking about dating or doing much of else. He had settled where he was and would hopefully run a successful tattoo shop for as long as he could hold the needle in his hand.

 

“I need to go to the bathroom but you can go into the living room in the meanwhile,” Eren said as they put the dishes into the sink.

 

Levi paused before the windows, leaning against the wall as he looked outside at the town they lived in. Eren’s apartment was on the top floor of a student housing building. Levi could hear the life around them as the other students who lived in the building went on with their lives.

 

Levi hardly heard Eren come back from the bathroom but he knew to expect him soon anyway. Eren came to stand beside him, looking at the view that Levi saw.

 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Eren asked his tone quieter than before.

 

Levi hummed in agreement. The town was falling into darkness already and people turning the lights on made it sparkle.

 

“You know, I’ve wanted to do this since I met you,” Eren said, looking at Levi’s lips. He leaned in and captured the thin lips with his own.

 

Levi felt Eren relax as soon as Levi kissed him back. Levi found out that he really liked how Eren kissed him. Eren was not hasty even if there was a certain urgency to his moves but the kiss did not get sloppy.

 

Eren probably would have kept the kiss PG if Levi had not taken the lead, slipping his hand under Eren’s really nice shirt which was now on the way. He explored the abs he knew were gorgeous to look at. Now he had the chance to touch them for real. Eren’s skin was as soft as it looked on film. The real thing was better than anything he had seen on film anyway.

 

Eren grunted when Levi pressed against him, hand touching his stomach. Eren’s teeth scraped over his lower lip roughly. His hands explored Levi’s body with passion and determination that Levi had yet to experience from anyone. It was as if Eren was trying to get to know every inch of him in less than a minute.

 

Levi moaned into the kiss when Eren grabbed his ass and pushed their bodies flush against each other. Eren’s passion was sweeping him off his feet, literally too because Eren was hoisting him up and against the wall.

 

Levi wrapped his legs around Eren’s waist. His hands sank into Eren’s soft hair as their kisses took his breath away. Eren’s strong arms kept him up easily. Eren’s lips left his and the young man kissed along his jawline down to the neck. Levi wrapped his arms securely around Eren’s neck, relishing the feelings Eren invoked in him.

 

Levi sighed as Eren’s lips kissed his neck, his teeth nibbling at the skin occasionally. Levi felt like a teenager all over again making out with his first crush.

 

The alcohol must have gone up to his head more than he thought because this was going too far. “Wait,” Levi whispered breathless with desire. As much as he wanted Eren he wasn’t so sure about getting intimate with him just yet. It was all fine, nice and sexy but Levi wasn’t ready.

 

Eren stopped, still holding Levi up. “Do you want to stop?” he asked tenderly, not even a hint of anger in his voice.

 

Levi nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“Okay,” Eren said but he didn’t show his disappointment if he felt any. He lowered Levi back to his own feet carefully. “I guess I got over-eager there for a moment,” the young man said sheepishly.

 

Levi’s arms were still wrapped around Eren’s neck as he spoke, “No, I just think it is better if we don’t get ahead of ourselves just yet.”

 

Eren smiled, kissing Levi on the cheek. “I understand.”

 

Levi doubted Eren did so he voiced his reason. “It isn’t in my policy to sleep with anyone on the first date. Actually I want to get to know you a lot better before we go that far.”

 

Eren was nodding. “Yes, of course. It isn’t like sex means everything to me. I wasn’t expecting anything was going to happen but I just wanted to kiss you so bad.”

 

Levi was relieved to hear that Eren was thinking along the same lines he was. He smiled hearing that Eren had wanted to kiss him.

 

Eren cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “Is it okay to ask you to stay the night anyway?”

 

Levi smiled. “Of course.” He pulled the younger man into a slow kiss which released the last of the tension that had been building between them. “I’d love to.” Now that the topic of sex was off the table Levi felt the atmosphere around them became more relaxed.

 

Eren even smiled more which Levi thought was impossible.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Neither had any hurry to get up the next morning.

 

Levi traced the patterns on Eren’s skin. The one he had done a long time ago. The first tattoo on Eren’s skin. The picture had always fascinated him. What did it mean to Eren?

 

Eren noticed Levi’s touch linger on the tattoo. “Do you know why I took that tattoo?” Eren asked him as if he had read his mind. “When I was a kid we lived in a house by the seashore. I loved that place. Everyday was full of adventure to me and then my family decided to move away. I was so upset about it. I threw tantrums about it. I sulked for months until my mother said to me that one day I could go back there,” Eren spoke calmly. “That’s what I want to do. This tattoo reminds me of that place and the dream I have. Once I have enough money I will go there and buy that house to myself. That is where I want to live for the rest of my life.”

 

“So it’s a dream.”

 

Eren sighed. “Yeah.”

 

“Sounds nice.”

 

Eren smiled lazily. He hummed as Levi ran his fingers on his skin softly.

 

They stayed like that for maybe five more minutes before Eren asked, “Breakfast?”

 

“Sure.” Levi followed Eren's boxer-brief clad ass to the kitchen, he dressed the same way himself too.

 

Levi couldn't help but smile over the steaming cup of tea. Even if the tea tasted horrible, he was feeling the same type of warmth in his heart that morning.

 

He was truly happy sitting there almost naked in Eren's kitchen, listening to Eren ramble on about some essay he had to write. 

 

Eren noticed his smile. "What? Did I say something funny?"

 

"No," Levi denied him softly. "It's nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... previous chapter had been posted 17th of November... Alright, I clearly take my time with this story. Sorry!
> 
> Either way, this chapter has something that was not supposed to be here yet but oh well this is what happens sometimes. To be honest I don't think this story really has that many chapters left unless I suddenly come up with some ridiculous plot changes haha! Bu could be another 6 months until the next chapter. I kid you not.

 

Levi found himself spending quite a lot of time with Eren at his apartment. More than once he ended up spending the night. Despite finding Eren distracting to say the least, Levi had not yet approached the subject of sex again. Nor had Eren. 

 

But Levi kept thinking about it. He still preferred to watch Eren’s videos when he jerked off but lately he had started to lose interest in seeing Eren with someone else. He knew that once he actually slept with Eren, he wouldn’t be able to watch the porn anymore. Levi knew himself too well. He would get too attached. Seeing Eren with someone else would affect him more than he would like to admit. The real deal would be the only thing to fully satisfy him and if he was honest he would felt foolish for not going to Eren when he wanted him. What would be the point to watch porn that featured Eren when he could literally call up the young man and ask for sex?

 

Levi was not the type to be jealous, not in the way most people would think he would be. He was fine with it, knowing that Eren did not look for pleasure in his job but for money. Eren was clearly not after sex. The thought made Levi chuckle.

 

“Something has brightened your mood lately,” Hanji, his old friend, said as she sipped her tea. 

 

Levi was sketching a design that had been on his mind for a while. Hanji had come over to check on the shop and bring some of her newest trinkets to sell.

 

“Mm?” Levi raised his eyes from the sketch, missing what Hanji said. The woman grinned and repeated her words. Levi wondered if he should even tell her about Eren.

 

“Have you found someone?” she inquired.

 

Levi put his pen down. “As a matter of fact I have.”

 

“Ooooh! Who, who, who?” 

 

Levi smirked at her enthusiasm. “A guy.”

 

“Of course it is a guy!” She exclaimed frustrated by his answer. “I need more.”

 

“A former client. He asked me out and I said yes. What else do you want me to say?”

 

Her eyes gleamed as he waited to hear more. “How long has this been going on?”

 

Levi had to think for a moment. “A few weeks.” He shrugged, not really keeping track of time like that.

 

“Tell me everything!” Hanji demanded loudly.

 

Levi could not get away from her until he did. In a way it was liberating experience to let it all out in the open. Hanji was one that would not judge Eren or him for dating him. In fact Hanji seemed intrigued by Eren’s choice in profession. “Do you think he could give me some pointers?” she had asked completely serious.

  
Levi did not want to know what kind of pointers she was going to ask for and he told her as much.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi was pressed against Eren on the young man’s bed. They were sitting side by side, watching a tv series that Eren had recommended for him. 

“Does it bother you?”

Eren caught Levi unaware with his question. “Hmm?” They had laid in silence for quite some time. An occasional laugh escaping from either of them.

“That I do porn,” Eren clarified.

“No.” Why was Eren asking about this again? Wasn’t the matter settled?

“Really? Are you sure you didn’t refuse sleeping with me because of my job?”

“I told you the reason.” Levi noticed that Eren looked unsure, nervous even. “You think I would go out with you if it bothered me?”

“Many people want to date a pornstar because they think they’ll get great sex out of it.”

“I know the difference between porn and sex, Eren.”

The young man sighed. “I just feel so...inadequate for you. I’m just a student and frankly I know how to make sex look good but… I’ve not really had any serious relationships just some hook ups over the years.”

Levi hadn’t known the young man might feel this way. Eren always seemed so confident in himself.

Eren looked down at his hands. “The thing is, I really like you Levi.”

Levi smiled finding Eren’s nervousness adorable. “I like you too.”

Eren looked hopefully at him. Levi moved from his spot, straddling the young man. “You want this ass that much,” Levi teased Eren who got flustered at his words. 

“No, no, I did not mean that!” Eren said quickly. 

“Sure you didn’t,” Levi smirked as he ground his hips against Eren’s. 

“Levi!” the young man exclaimed scandalized by the older man’s actions.

“You don’t like this?”

“I don’t know what to think!” Eren’s hands touched Levi’s hips cautiously. 

Levi stopped moving. “Too forward for you?”

Eren gaped at him like a fish out of water. “I thought you wanted to wait or take this really slow or something,” Eren babbled a bit embarrassed that he was the one getting flustered. The thing was that he honestly liked Levi and was scared to screw things up. 

Levi looked at him in the eyes, raising his hands to cradle Eren’s face between them. “I do want to take things slow but that doesn’t mean we can’t do  _ something _ ,” the older man said leaning down to kiss Eren’s lips.

Eren was intrigued what this ‘something’ was. Between kissed Eren asked, “What do you have in mind?”

“Mmm,” Levi hummed against his lips. “I am feeling frisky tonight,” he told Eren. “I want your hands on me.”

“I’m already touching you,” Eren smirked after Levi gave him another kiss.

Levi raised his eyebrow.  He couldn’t believe Eren had actually said that. “I can go home if you want,” Levi warned him playfully. 

“Oh no, please don’t go. I’ll touch you anywhere you want me to,” Eren hurried to undo the damage. 

“Good boy,” Levi told him, taking one of Eren’s hands in his and putting it over his groin. “You could start around there.” 

Eren smirked again more than happy to oblige. He repeatedly pushed his hand against the fabric of Levi’s jeans and sure enough he could feel the swell of Levi’s cock soon pressing against it. “What’s this?” he asked playfully innocent.

“You little shit,” Levi replied, capturing Eren’s mouth with his lips once again. “Maybe you should check it out or are you too scared?” Levi teased him playing along with Eren’s idiotic game.

“Holy shit!” Eren exclaimed playfully after he freed Levi’s growing erection. 

“I don’t know whether to kiss you or hit you.”

Eren looked back at him and smiled. “I’d prefer the kissing. Plus your cock is beautiful.”

“That’s a first,” Levi commented. No one had ever called his cock beautiful before.

Eren took a good grip of the shaft that he really wanted to taste but this was not the time. He moved his hand on it with knowing sure strokes. “Is this okay?” He gently rotated his wrist, twisting the foreskin with his hand.

“Yes,” Levi answered little out of breath as he relaxed to enjoy himself. “Take yours out too.”

Eren was more than happy to comply. He was just as aroused watching Levi. He brought their cocks together, handling both of them at the same time. Levi’s hands came to rest on his shoulders, his hips buckling into Eren’s grasp. “Just like that,” the older man breathed out.

Levi couldn’t decide which way he would have wanted to have Eren. Part of him wanted to ride him but the other part wanted to see the younger man gasping underneath him while Levi fucked him. Both fantasies made him equally hard, his cock twitching in Eren’s hold. He kissed Eren, moaning against his lips. The younger man was not doing any better. His pupils were blown with desire and his face was flushed but his hands kept their pace.

Levi wondered if he should have asked to ride Eren after all.

Eren was mesmerized by the flush on Levi’s face, by the sounds that came past his lips and by the look in his eyes. To the surprise of them both it was Eren who came first. Eren gasped out his release, not taking his eyes off Levi’s face. His hands let go of his own cock when the stimuli came too much but he kept working on towards Levi’s release. He certainly did not mind doing so as the older man gripped his shoulders like they were his last life line while bucking his hips into Eren’s hands.

“Fuck,” Levi cursed as he felt his own release built up inside him. “Aah!” he cried out when he came. Eren stroked him a couple of time afterwards until Levi asked him to let him go. 

“That was…” 

“Nice?” Eren asked with a smirk on his face again.

“Much better than nice. I like your technique.” Levi was breathing a bit harder than usual, he laid his head on Eren’s shoulder, slumping over tiredly.

“Thanks.” Eren was quiet for a moment, enjoying their afterglow moment together. “You were so… beautiful.”

“No need to sweet talk me,” Levi said but he could not help the little smile forming on his lips. “As nice as this is, I can’t help but feel disgusted by the cum on my clothes.” 

“You can borrow mine,” Eren offered. He would be happy to see Levi in his clothes. 

“A shower would be nice too.”

“Naturally.” Eren pecked Levi on the lips. “I could make something light to eat?” He wanted to wrap his arms around Levi but his hands were dirty. He doubted Levi would appreciate him dirtying his clothes more.

  
“No, I’m fine. I just don’t want to move yet.”

 

They kept kissing, more like pecking each other’s lips before the kisses grew longer and longer. Levi shifted closer, not caring about the mess anymore. “What about I postpone that shower for a while?” Levi did not expect and answer nor did he give Eren much of a chance to give one either. He captured Eren’s lips into a deeper kiss than any of the previous ones. 

Eren was clearly struggling with his hands and were to put them. So instead of grabbing a hold of Levi he pressed his clean wrists and arms against his sides.

Kissing Eren wasn’t anything new but Levi could not get enough of it. More often than not they had been lip locked in a make out session that rivaled any previous ones Levi might have had with other people. Levi could not get enough of Eren’s plumb lips. The feel of them under his own was something he had not appreciated with other people and he didn’t know why. Not that he cared much why. He cared more for the fact that he wanted to feel them against his own again and again. 

“Come shower with me,” Levi breathed against Eren’s lips.

“Of course,” Eren answered as Levi’s tongue swept across his lower lip before the lips was pulled between Levi’s teeth. 

Levi practically dragged his ass to the showers. Eren wasn’t any better at keeping his hands to himself. The shower took a little longer than what it was supposed to.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a pair of lips against Levi’s shoulder that kept kissing the skin. Levi did not want to open his eyes just yet. Eren was behind him, a hand wandering on Levi’s hip in a circular motion.

Levi  _ almost  _ regretted the handjob session he had had with Eren that one evening a month ago because it had given the younger man all the encouragement he needed to get extra touchy feely with Levi. Once or twice since then had Levi been under the skillful hands of Eren. Maybe he did not regret it that much. Eren was very good at handjobs and seemed to be just as happy to receive one. 

And that seemed to be on Eren’s mind just now too because his hand dipped between Levi and the mattress. His fingers brushed over Levi’s groin in attempt to rile up his sleep faking companion.

He did succeed. Levi groaned into his pillow. “It’s too early,” he mumbled.

Eren chuckled and kissed his shoulder again. “You don’t have to do a thing. Let me take care of you,” Eren said softly as his fingers brushed against the slowly waking dick.

Levi sighed as the touch of his lover started to feel really good. He turned fully to his side, his face upwards. He didn’t need to ask to get a peck on his lips from Eren. “You are going to get the bed dirty,” Levi commented drowsily.

“I’m sure I can afford to wash a few more sheets now and then,” Eren replied, giving Levi another peck.

Levi moaned as Eren’s movements grew bolder. Levi pulled his boxers down a little to get his dick out. His hand joined Eren’s to get him off. Eren let him roll on his back. 

Eren kissed him fully this time. Eren kept his eyes on Levi’s face. He loved looking at how Levi’s expression changed subtly as he got more and more aroused. 

Eren wanted to make love to Levi properly soon. If only the older man would let him. Eren knew it was worth the wait. Levi was hot as fuck and had more than regularly appeared in his fantasies and dreams. Eren didn’t know which one to fulfil, though. Would their first time be with Eren begging to be filled with Levi’s beautiful cock or would Levi let Eren fuck him senseless? Either way Eren was going to be ecstatic when the time came.

But first and foremost he wanted Levi to enjoy himself. And that was evident on the older man’s face right now. A light blush was coloring Levi’s cheeks.

“Do I have something on my face?” Levi growled out.

“Just a sexy look,” Eren answered, giving his cheek a quick kiss.

“Sweet talker,” Levi accused him and moaned as he was nearing his peak.

Eren smiled. He speed up the pace when Levi’s hand did. “I really wanna blow you,” he confessed. He had been wondering what Levi’s dick would feel like in his mouth. What kind of look would Levi have on his face when he’d suck him off? Eren wanted to know.

“Oh god,” Levi uttered. Just imagining it was so sexy that it almost brought Levi over the edge. “That’s dirty.”

Eren leaned closer and whispered, “I love dirty.”

Levi closed his eyes and let go off his dick. “Okay,” he said.

Eren moved quickly as if Levi would change his mind any second.

Eren almost wanted to just keep looking at Levi’s cock up close but the desire to taste the precum off the tip was too much. Eren licked the sensitive tip, pulling the foreskin away. Suckling just on the tip for a moment. He had done this so many times in his fantasies where Levi would command him to do it. He wanted to be on his knees before this man and receive orders from him.

That’s why Eren said, “Talk dirty to me.”

“What?” Levi had time to ask before Eren took him into his mouth. “Dear Jesus,” Levi moaned as the hotness of Eren’s mouth enveloped his cock. “I won’t last long enough to.. to talk. Ah!” His hips bucked upwards. Levi found out that Eren had no gag reflex at all. That the evidence of it missing was true from the videos he had seen. “Fuck,” he cursed. He was too close.

Eren hummed around the delicious cock and that did it. Levi moaned, sperm shooting out into Eren’s eagerly waiting mouth.

“You should warn me a bit earlier that you wanted me to talk dirty,” Levi commented after he had gotten a few good gulps of air into his lungs. 

Eren grinned at him, wiping the corner of his mouth. “Sorry. I’ll ask ahead of time next time.”

“Next time…” Levi closed his eyes. He felt sleepy again thanks to his lover.

A shower later they were dressed and in the kitchen.

“I’d like you to come with me somewhere today,” Eren said as they had breakfast.

Levi looked up from his scrambled eggs. “Where?”

Eren smiled mysteriously. “It is a surprise.”

“Should I run now and call the cops? You are not gonna bang me in the head with a shovel, are you?”

Eren laughed. “God no. But I could bang you if you’d like.” Eren wiggled his eyebrows at the man who just snorted at him. “I mean if you have time and want to come with me then there is something I want to show you,” Eren said more seriously this time.

  
“Okay. I got nowhere to be other than here,” Levi replied. That comment made Eren’s eyes brighten like the sun. This guy was going to be the death of him, Levi figured.


	6. Chapter 6

Levi had no idea where they were going when Eren told him they leaving. The car ride took over half an hour. Levi had not really been in this direction before because no one he knew lived here. Not that he was very keen on visiting people on regular basis. Other than Eren that is. Levi was not a people person to begin with.

 

“Gosh, I have not been here for ages,” Eren gushed as he turn the blinker on and turned onto a sandy road leading up to an old house.

 

Levi recognized the place but not because he had been there. He had worked on it quite literally. This house had to be the one Eren wanted to buy. 

 

There was a red sign with white lettering on the lawn that read “For Sale”. Levi looked sharply at Eren.

 

As if knowing what Levi was about to ask Eren said, “I called the owner when I saw this place was up for sale. I made him an offer that is a bit higher than what he asked for. I’m hoping he’ll accept.”

 

Levi regarded Eren silently for a moment as Eren parked the car in front of the house. Levi unhooked his seatbelt. “Let’s hope he does.”

 

Eren nodded. “I’m trying not to get too excited ‘cos it is possible someone tops my offer.”

 

As they got out of the car, the wind picked up. Levi pulled his jacket close. He could clearly smell the ocean in the wind. Levi saw the old tree that was on Eren’s tattoo. He thought he had made justice to it in his design. The tree was a magnificent sight in real life.

 

“Come on,” Eren said. “I want you to see it from the other direction as well.”

 

They walked on a narrow gravel path next to the house that lead towards the beach. The ground seemed solid until suddenly there was a edge where it broke into sand. The beach was not big but private. The sand continued on either side but there was no houses close by. The closest house was visible in the horizont, about a half a mile away.

 

The wind was strong by the seashore. Levi liked this place already. It was quiet and not too secluded but privacy was guaranteed because you could see if someone was coming from a mile away, literally too.

 

“I loved living here. I played a lot at the beach when I was a kid. I could be entertained for hours just building sand castles and collecting stones or whatever washed up on the shore.” Eren was looking out to the sea. His hair kept swirling wildly in the wind.

 

Levi’s hair was not any better. He kept brushing it out of his eyes whenever he glanced at Eren. Levi was in need of a haircut. It had started to bother him at work too. It was too short to be put on a proper ponytail and yet too long to get into his eyes and irritate him while he was working.

 

They stayed at the house for ten minutes. The house was inhabited at the moment. The current owner had moved out a few weeks ago and had moved after work. 

 

“The house needs some work,” Eren said looking at the old building. “I need to work for maybe six months more to make enough money to fix this babe up. Hoping that I get it in the first place.”

 

Levi looked at the house. It was indeed in need of paint at least. “Have you been inside?”

 

“Of course. It really hasn’t changed all that much from what I remember. I’m gonna paint the walls and possibly give the bathrooms make overs. The pipes are quite old. There is little things that need fixing here and there but I can do those along the way. Nothing too drastic that needs to be done right away.”

 

Levi nodded. Eren was obviously invested in this house and Levi could see its charm even if he had never been inside. “I hope all goes well for you.”

 

“This is a lifelong dream that is so close to coming true that I can hardly believe it.” Eren lead him back towards the car. “I’m trying not to plan too far ahead in case I don’t get the house.”

 

“It is a beautiful building and the landscape too. I can see why you love it.”

 

Eren smiled broadly at that. “Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hi,” Eren said sheepishly when he entered Levi’s shop one afternoon. He walked up to the counter where Levi was talking on the phone. Eren waited until he was done to lean over and peck him on the cheek.

 

“What was that for?” Levi asked right after.

 

“For being so sexy,” Eren answered. 

 

“Did I hear the word sexy?” came a voice from the back.

 

Eren saw Hanji appear next to Levi. “Oh hello,” the young man greeted.

 

Hanji was grinning. “So you must be Eren.”

 

The said man nodded. “That’s me.”

 

Levi stayed quiet wanting to see how much damage Hanji could do before he had to step in to save Eren.

 

“I’m Hanji,” she said offering her hand for a shake. “Levi doesn’t talk anyone but you nowadays. You have really bewitched my little smurf.”

 

Eren snorted as he shook her hand. Levi did not remind him of a smurf at all. But he liked the idea that he had bewitched Levi somehow. The thought made him grin. “I have?”

 

“Oh believe me. I have been around long enough to know when he is taken with someone.”

 

The words warmed Eren’s heart. He dared to glance at Levi to see how the older man was reacting to them only to see Levi raise an eyebrow at him as if taunting Eren to contradict her. “Oh,” Eren muttered and looked away blushing.

 

“He is so precious,” Hanji giggled. “You gotta keep him, Levi.”

 

“I will,” Levi said matter of factly. It was hardly a secret that he liked Eren.

 

Eren on the other hand felt a little shy. It was one thing to confess how he felt when he was alone with Levi but now he was in front of one of Levi’s oldest friends and he knew he would be judged. What Hanji said would probably affect the way Levi looked at him. Had Levi told her about his occupation, he wondered.

 

“So what brings you here?” It was Levi who asked him that as Hanji went back to where she had come from, into the backroom.

 

Eren cleared his throat. “I just wanted to see you.”

 

Levi smirked. He wanted to tease Eren for being so goddamn cute. Levi leaned on the counter his arms crossed. “I’m not going to lie. I wanted to see you too.”

 

“Really?” Eren asked teasingly, leaning on the counter too. His eyes might have looked at Levi’s lips before into his eyes.

 

“You are shameless.”

 

“Well you know…” Eren trailed off as he wasn’t sure if it was okay to mention his job out loud. He dropped the volume of his voice down to a whisper. “If I wasn’t then how would I handle my job.”

 

“Fair point,” Levi replied. “So are you gonna give me a kiss or are we just going to stare at each other all day long?”

 

Eren smirked. “If you insist.” He closed the short gap between them and gave Levi a lingering kiss.

 

Levi hummed when Eren pulled away. “So dinner tonight at my place still happening?”

 

“Of course,” Eren answered enthusiastically. They had spent more time at Eren’s than at Levi’s place. There was no real reason for it though. Eren had not made a issue out of it. He didn’t really care where they were as long as they were together. Eren could count on one hand how many times he had seen Levi’s apartment. Only once he had stayed over though.

 

Eren was looking forward to snuggling up to Levi after dinner on the very comfortable couch Levi had. Eren gave Levi another kiss on the lips but this time it was a shorter one. “I really should go.”

 

But to Levi Eren didn’t seem to be going anywhere soon. “You should not make being late a habit.”

 

“Not even when the reason is you?” Eren smirked.

 

“I think I threw up a little,” Levi said bluntly. 

 

Eren laughed. “I know it was too sweet. Sorry. But I really should go.” Eren straightened up from the counter. He would be late for work and his boss would not like that one bit. 

 

“One thing before you go,” Levi said and walked around the counter.

 

Eren looked at him curiously only to be pulled down by his neck into a deep kiss.

 

“That is what I call a real kiss,” Levi remarked when he released Eren. “Now get to work or I’ll kick your ass out myself.”

 

Eren left with a smile he could not get rid off.

 

“He seems really nice,” Hanji said as she appeared from the back room once again.

 

Levi had returned his attention to the bookings he had for the rest of the day. He turned to look at her. “Yeah, he is.”

 

Hanji grinned. “You know you can say that he is amazing and you can’t keep your hands off him.”

 

Levi fought against the smirk that tried to spread on his face. “He is amazing,” he replied.

 

Hanji smiled at him as she came next to him. She nudged their shoulders together as she imitated Levi’s pose against the counter. “So it is serious then right?”

 

Levi nodded. “Yeah it is.”

 

“So am I going to meet him in more official setting any time soon? Let’s say in a little get-together?”

 

“I haven’t met any of his friends yet either so I wouldn’t know.”

 

“Ah I see. Maybe I should invite you two over then, hmm? And Eren could extend the invitation to one or two of his friends?” Hanji suggested.

 

It was not a bad idea. Besides Levi wanted to meet some of Eren’s friends that the younger man had talked about. Also he wanted to see how Eren handled Hanji for longer than five minutes. “I’ll talk to him about it,” Levi answered Hanji.

 

“Great! Now, tell me, how good is he in the sack?”

 

Levi rolled his eyes, yet he was surprised that Hanji had stayed quiet this long about that. “That is none of your business,” he stated knowing that she was just teasing him. Although she probably wanted to know for real too. He was not telling her a thing. Not now, not ever.

  
Hanji pouted. “Spoilsport.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I made no factual mistakes cos my mind is like a cheese with lots of holes. xD  
> What is funny is that I was supposed to write stuff in this chapter but that now goes into the next chapter. So this feels like a filler chapter to me. Sorry!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated last time on April 2017.. like wtf.. Anyway here is the little bit of text I have for this time. :)

Levi tasted the sauce with his pinky, deeming it good enough. The pasta was ready. It was waiting on a bowl on the counter. Eren was setting the table.

 

Levi put the sauce into a bowl of its own. He brought it to the table and then the pasta. Eren was done with his task and now sat at the table. 

 

Levi paused for a moment before he sat down and asked, “How was work?” He hardly ever asked about it as he wasn’t entirely sure how much Eren wanted to talk about it.

 

“Tiring but fine.”

 

Levi did not roll his eyes even if he felt the urge to. What had he expected as an answer anyway?

 

“You don’t have to ask, you know,” Eren said, taking some sauce on his plate.

 

“I know. I wanted to know.” Levi took food after Eren. “You were not late were you?”

 

“Just maybe by a minute. So not really.” Eren fell silent as he ate some of the delicious food that Levi had made. “Have you watched any of my latest productions?” he asked.

 

“Not lately,” Levi answered honestly. He didn’t really need to. Eren had kept him busy on that front.

 

“Should I take that as a compliment?” Eren sounded a little smug.

 

“Yes.”

 

Eren beamed. “Today we filmed something I think you should see so look forward to it?”

 

That got Levi thinking what on earth it could be. “Something I have not seen before from you?”

 

“More or less. I have always wanted to do it and finally today I was able to. I don’t wanna say anything else ‘cause I want it to be a surprise,” Eren said with a smirk. “So,” he continued. “How was  _ your _ day?”

 

Levi launched into telling about a tattoo he had started to work on and what the story behind this particular customer was. Eren kept nodding as Levi told about the art piece in more detail.

 

After Dinner they were sitting on the couch watching whatever was on. Eren did not really care. He was cuddled up to Levi and that was all that mattered to him tonight. Eren was not even watching the screen. He was looking at the several tattoos on Levi’s arms. He had asked about them once and Levi had patiently explained what each of them was. All of them were his personal work in some way. Either he had tattooed them himself or gone somewhere else to get the work done.

 

The ones that intrigued Eren the most were the ones on Levi’s legs. His earliest works. The whole man was a piece of art in Eren’s eyes. The day Eren had walked into Levi’s shop he had been interested. He chuckled remembering what Levi had blurted out at him thus his interest piquing. The closer he had gotten to Levi the more he wanted to have him for as long as he could. It was just a bonus that Levi was freaking hot too. To be honest, Levi just got hotter with time.

 

Eren’s attraction grew each time he found out something new about his boyfriend. There was a certain authenticity in Levi that Eren had not seen in others. They had been going out for a while, Eren hadn’t counted the days. But one thing was certain: he was falling in love with Levi faster than he ever could have imagined.

 

He could not get enough of Levi. He ran his fingers on Levi’s arm. “Would you be ready to talk dirty to me now?”

 

That got Levi’s full attention. Levi looked at Eren’s face contemplating what to say to the sudden question. “What kind of things would you like me to say?”

 

If Eren had a tail it would be wagging right at that moment. “I’d like you to call me the dirtiest things you can imagine. Make me grovel at your feet, beg for a chance to please you. You can do whatever you want with me.”

 

That gave Levi a pause. “So you like humiliation?”

 

“Yeah but only with someone I trust.”

 

Levi gave it some thought. “We should have a safeword just in case.”

 

Eren nodded, excited that Levi was agreeing somewhat with what he was asking. “I doubt you could do or say anything that would make me use it but you never know.”

 

“I was thinking about myself. I’m not into humiliating anyone but I’m willing to try if it gets you off and you are fine with it.”

 

“Totally fine! I really want to be dominated by you.” Eren blushed. “You know, just make me do whatever you want. Call me the scum under your shoe.”

 

“It’s just a roleplay?”

 

“Yup,” Eren replied. “I want to do it with you. Of course if you feel like you don’t want to then we don’t have to but I think it would be a good experience if you never have before. You know, get to know your limits and you could find out something new about yourself and actually enjoy it,” Eren rambled on.

 

Levi listened patiently as he saw and heard how much this meant to Eren. “I’m not as vanilla as you seem to think I am. But I don’t like to treat my partners as if they are not worth it.”

 

“But this is not about that. This is--”

 

Levi interrupted him, “I know. If you truly want it then I’ll try my best.”

 

Eren smiled at him. “I’m looking forward to it already.”

 

“I have to warn you that I might disappoint you.”

 

“No fear. I’m not expecting you to be good when it is clearly a first for you,” Eren tried to reassure Levi. He knew from experience how difficult trying new things could be especially if they were something he didn’t think he’d want to do.

 

Levi had never tried to make anyone feel beneath him. Only when he was truly angry did he want anyone to feel like they were the lowest of lowest. Never during sex. He wondered if he should channel that anger into his actions if they were supposed to play this thing out. “How rough can I be?”

 

“As rough as you’d like.” Eren smirked. “I am sure I’ve had worse than anything you’d do to me.”

 

Levi had to confirm something. “We are still talking about just blowjobs right?”

 

Eren did not hesitate with his answer, “Well if you want to go further I am not opposed to it.”

 

That was not exactly how Levi had thought they would make love the first time. No he did not want to add humiliation to that. Getting Eren off was one thing but to use him to seek pleasure was not something Levi wanted to do. “You make me nervous.”

 

Eren smiled gently, “Why’s that?”

 

“I can’t imagine anything worse than a horrible dom and then getting fucked in the end.”

 

Eren laughed. “Look who you are talking to. I’m used to having boring sex.”

 

“I guess you are but--”

 

“No buts,” Eren injected. “Whenever you feel ready to then we go.”

 

“The safeword,” Levi reminded him. 

 

“Oh yeah oops. What would you like to pick?”

 

Levi had no ideas and he told Eren as such. The younger man laughed.

 

“Maybe we should pick something really off putting?” Eren suggested.

 

“As in?”

 

“Something you hate to think about while having sex?”

 

Levi thought for a moment and then said, “Grannies’ arses.”

 

Eren erupted into laughter. “What?! Hahahaaa!”

 

“It works, I see.”

 

Eren was still laughing. “Oh my god. That will definitely work. Oh god.. Do you often think about a granny’s ass while having sex?” Eren bursted out laughing again after asking.

 

“Fuck no.”

 

Eren just laughed harder. It took him over a minute to regain his breath and composure. “I’m sorry. I just think that is so funny. Would have never thought you’d say something like that.” Eren kept chuckling well after the moment and kept saying “granny’s arses” under his breath.

 

“At least you won’t forget it,” Levi said to him when they had resumed watching the TV.

 

Eren sniggered.

 

* * *

 

 

A week later Eren bursted into Levi’s shop.

 

“Levi!”

 

It was a good thing that Levi was wiping blood off the tattoo he was making right now or his hand could have slipped and ruin the tattoo. “What is it?” Levi asked when Eren poked his head into the tattooing area despite knowing that entering it was prohibited by Levi.

 

“I got it!” Eren exclaimed.

 

Levi looked at the younger man, hoping for more elaborate explanation.

 

“The house!” The smile on Eren’s face was so bright that Levi was forced to smile too.

 

If Levi had not been in middle of work he might have even gone and hug Eren. But now he was forced to just stand back and say, “That’s great.”

 

“Yeah!” Eren practically jiggled in place from the excitement. “Sorry for bothering your work,” he then said sheepishly when he noticed that there was a woman lying on the bench, getting her chest tattooed. “So sorry, miss,” he apologised quickly. “Bye!” Eren said quickly waving and making just as hasty exit.

 

The woman was also smiling but not knowing why. Eren’s excitement was contagious.

 

Levi got back to his work. “He bought his childhood home,” he explained to his customer.

 

“Ah, okay,” the woman answered. “He seems very happy about it.”

 

Levi hummed. “He is.” He was happy for Eren but he did not have time to dwell on the thought right now. He had a tattoo to finish.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there is one more chapter left. I can't believe his fic took me 3 years to complete. Like, that was not what was supposed to happen. But here we are, the end is nigh!

As soon as Levi was able, he called Eren.

 

“You gonna tell me in more detail how it went?” he asked as soon as Eren answered.

 

Eren practically squealed into the phone. “Okay okay, he called me and asked me if I was still interested which of course I was besides that is a silly question since I offered to buy the house in the first place!” Eren rambled on, “I just can’t wait to move in and start on the repairs and just live in it, you know?”

 

Levi had to smile while listening to Eren speak so enthusiastically.

 

“I just can’t believe my dream came true. It finally came true!”

 

“Congrats,” Levi said.

 

“Aaaw, man I can’t wait!” Eren exclaimed.

 

“So you haven’t been there yet?”

 

“No, I have to get the keys and you know sign the papers and whatnot before I’m able to.”

 

“When then?”

 

“Tomorrow. Tomorrow,” it was clear from his tone that Eren couldn’t contain himself.

 

“You can wait that long,” Levi said, leaning against the counter.

 

“You wanna come with me?” Eren asked. “I mean once I got the keys and all. We could go and take a look and see what needs to be fixed first. Of course you don’t have to come if--”

 

Levi interrupted Eren, “I’d love to come. Just tell me when.”

 

“Awesome! I’ll call you once I’ve closed the deal, okay?”

 

“Sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

Levi was happy to see Eren who picked him up from work the next day. Eren dingled the keys in front of Levi with glee. “All mine!” he exclaimed happily to his boyfriend.

 

Levi walked up to him, wrapping his arms around Eren’s waist and giving the clown a kiss. “Nice to see you too.”

 

Eren laughed. “Hi and sorry. Ready to go?”

 

“Ready as ever.”

 

Levi got a little worried with the way Eren drove faster than normal. “The house won’t run away,” he commented when Eren did a little too steep turn.

 

“Oh, sorry. Just excited to get there,” Eren said sheepishly, dropping the speed.

 

As they turned to the road leading up to the house Levi spoke asked, “So when are you going to move in?”

 

“As soon as possible. I am going to start packing right away.”

 

Levi could already see that happening. Eren would be packing frantically.

 

Eren stopped the car, glee filling his entire being as he looked at the house through the windshield. “Come on,” Eren urged Levi out of the car.

 

Levi followed the eager younger man to the house. Levi was interested to see what the house looked like from the inside.

 

Eren jiggled the keys as he went to the front door, opening it with care. He walked into the house, leaving the door open for Levi. “Oh home sweet home,” Eren said as he came to a stop.

 

There was no real entrance hall, Levi could see all of the room from the front door. And it was beautiful. Wooden floors that showed the wear of decades people had walked upon it. The house smelled like dust but that would be easily fixed.

 

“Do you like it?” Eren asked turning around and spreading his arms. Eren was smiling like the damn sun.

 

“Yeah,” Levi answered. “It’s beautiful.”

 

“Isn’t it?” Eren turned to look around. “I missed this place so much.” Eren was silent for a moment, taking in his childhood home. “Come, I’ll show you around,” Eren said with a gleeful smile, prompting Levi to follow him.

 

As soon as Levi reached his side Eren started dragging him around the house, showing him all the rooms and telling Levi about them with fondness in his voice.

 

“Oh oh this was my room! This feels so small now,” Eren breathed out feeling nostalgic. “I gotta fix this up and make it a study or something fun.” He then turned to Levi. “This is so cool!”

 

“I can see that,” Levi mused wondering how one man could have this much energy like a little kid.

 

“I of course need to repaint some walls and stuff but that shouldn’t take long.” But then Eren visibly deflated. “I used all my money on this place. I do have some but I do need to eat too. The moving has to wait a little longer.”

 

“Why? You could fix up one room and stay in that one. Leave the rest ‘til later?” Levi suggested.

 

“Yeah,” Eren sounded more excited again. “Will you help me? Painting and cleaning this place up?”

 

“Of course.” Levi took Eren’s hand in his. “You can leave the cleaning to me. We can go shopping for supplies together if you need any.”

 

Eren grimaced. “Well money is tight right now. I gotta pay the rent for one more month. I’m getting paid in three weeks.”

 

Levi waved his hand. “I’ll pay for the cleaning shit.”

 

Eren shook his head. “I can’t ask you to do that.”

 

“Then I’ll bring my own.”

 

Eren smooched Levi on the cheek. “That sounds great. You think we could clean this place up next weekend?”

 

“Yeah. With the two of us, it shouldn’t take too long. Plus, if we leave the rooms that you don’t need ‘til last then we don’t have to clean it all out in one go if we run out of time.”

 

Eren nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

* * *

 

 

So the next weekend Levi went with Eren to clean out the house. Levi had all he thought he might need. Levi had brought more than enough substances to get rid of almost any type of dirt he could think of.  He had bought a few more clean rags but he was not going to tell Eren about it.

 

Cleaning took all day. Levi practically told Eren what to do and the younger man did all Levi asked. They started with the kitchen, it being the most important one to get clean and usable. Then Levi sent Eren to clean out the bedrooms he was going to use. He gave Eren supplies to wash the windows too and told Eren to dust everywhere for spider webs.

 

Levi did an inspection of the two bedrooms Eren had cleaned in the past two hours. “Looks good,” he said to Eren. This dusty smell is airing out rather well.”

 

“Yeah,” Eren replied wiping sweat of his forehead.

 

“The kitchen is all cleaned up. When you are done here do the hallways and any other surface you see. I’m gonna clean the bathrooms,” Levi told him leaving Eren to finish up. “So if you need to take a leak, go outside,” he called out before going out of earshot. He heard Eren’s affirmative laughter as he walked towards the kitchen where his cleaning supplies were waiting.

 

They had light lunch which Eren went to pick up while Levi cleaned the floors that had not yet been touched.

 

When dinner time approached Levi called it a day. “I think we have done almost everything by now?”

 

Eren nodded putting away a dirty rag. “Yeah all the rooms have been cleaned at least once. I aired them all out too.”

 

“All we have left to do is to close the windows. I am starving for proper food.”

 

“Me too,” Eren agreed.

 

Levi went to close the windows in the bedrooms while Eren did the one in the kitchen and bathroom.

 

Once they checked that every window was indeed close, they left. Driving away from the house Eren asked, “So where do you want to eat dinner? Take out or my place? I got some left over pizza in the fridge.”

 

“Your place. I’m so damn tired. Could use a hot shower too.”

 

“Of course. You are free to stay the night,” Eren answered with a smile.

 

“Sounds great.”

 

As soon as they arrived Levi headed to the shower. He knew where to get a fresh towel and he liked the smell of Eren’s shampoo. The warm water did wonder on his tired muscles.

 

He heard a soft knock on the door. Just as Levi turned he saw Eren peaking into the bathroom. “Can I join you?” Eren asked, looking as tired as Levi felt like.

 

“Of course,” the black haired man answered.

 

Eren’s smile was so cute that Levi felt like melting right there and then. How did Eren manage to look like that without trying?

 

Eren came in and just stripped his clothes off without a moment of hesitation. He joined Levi under the spray of warm water. “Fuck, this feels good.”

 

Levi hummed, reaching for the shampoo.

 

“Let me,” Eren asked taking the bottle from Levi’s hands. He proceeded to wash Levi’s hair and then rub the shampoo all over Levi’s body. “I really like your tattoos,” Eren said.

 

“I’ve gathered as much.”

 

Eren smirked. “Can I touch your cock?”

 

Levi didn’t even need to move much to pull Eren down for a kiss. “Go ahead,” he replied loving that Eren asked and not just grabbed it. Also the way Eren kissed him made his toes curl.

 

“You look so cute like that,” Eren commented pointedly looking at Levi’s hair which was all foamed up.

 

“Thanks. I try my best,” Levi replied completely stoic but it was hard with the way Eren moved his hand on his cock. Levi grabbed hold of Eren’s shoulders to balance himself better. He didn’t want to slip in the shower just because he got a little light headed from the blood rushing down south.

 

Eren kissed him again, his other hand gently holding the back of Levi’s head. The warm water was hitting Eren’s back, leaving Levi all shampooed up. But that didn’t seem to deter Eren from kissing the heck out of him though.

 

How on earth had he landed himself a guy like Eren?

 

“Is this good?” Eren asked once he pulled away for a moment.

 

It took Levi some time to understand what Eren was talking about. Then he realised Eren meant the movements of his hand. “Delicious,” Levi said, pulling Eren into another kiss.

 

The leisure type of orgasm Levi had was just what he needed right now. He sucked on Eren’s lower lip as he reached the peak. Eren really knew how to make a man come. “Fuck,” Levi whispered softly against Eren’s mouth.

 

“You could, we could if you want?” Eren suggested just as softly.

 

Levi pressed his lips firmly against Eren’s and hummed feeling satisfied. “Let’s wash up first,” Levi answered. Levi finally got the shampoo out of his hair. He washed up before Eren did and left the shower to let Eren have some room to wash himself.

 

Levi towelled himself dry, walking into Eren’s bedroom. He borrowed a pair of pyjama bottoms from Eren and then proceeded to the kitchen. He was starving. He heard Eren leaving the bathroom too. Levi looked into Eren’s fridge and saw the pizza box. He took it out and found some salad as well. Levi set up the dinner of leftover pizza and salad waiting for Eren to come eat as well.

 

“Aaaw, what a romantic dinner!” Eren cooed from the doorway.

 

“Shut up and eat.”

 

Eren came behind him and gave his neck a kiss. Eren’s arms wrapped around Levi for a few seconds. “You need to stop looking so gorgeous or I will eat you instead,” Eren said, placing another kiss on Levi’s neck.

 

Levi leaned into the embrace. “If I promise sex after eating will that keep you at bay long enough?”

 

Eren squeezed him tightly for few seconds. “Yeah, let’s eat.” He placed a big kiss on Levi’s shoulder.

 

The dinner went on without an incident. “I’m so proud of you,” Levi told Eren once they were putting the plates away.

 

“Thanks. Can I have my desert now?” Eren was once again hugging his shirtless boyfriend.

 

“Fuck yes,” Levi answered, giving his boyfriend a kiss that lead to a make out session against the kitchen sink.


	9. Chapter 9

Levi fell on his back down on the bed. Eren was already ripping his pyjama pants off. Eren threw the pants somewhere on the floor.

 

“Fuck, I want you so much,” Eren said huskily going down on Levi.

 

Levi moaned out when Eren licked his rapidly hardening cock.

 

Eren’s mouth enveloped the sensitive organ and he hummed once his lips were around the beautiful cock. He wanted to fuck Levi but at the same time he wanted to take the man’s cock inside him. Eren had long ago decided that he would do what Levi wanted. As long as the beautiful piece of art human being was his Eren would do anything Levi asked.

 

Levi was not ready to come again just yet. “Stop,” he said breathless. The word made Eren pause and pulling off. “I don’t want to come again so soon,” Levi told him and understanding lighted on Eren’s face.

 

Eren crawled his way up to kiss Levi. He pressed his body against Levi’s and Levi arched against him as reaction.

 

“Which way you want?” Eren asked between kisses.

 

“I want to fuck you,” Levi answered after a passionate kiss.

 

“Anything for you,” Eren replied moving to kiss Levi’s neck. He sucked Levi’s earlobe into his mouth briefly before returning to kissing Levi’s kissable mouth.

 

“I want you on your hands and knees,” Levi murmured against Eren’s lips.

 

Eren moaned at that. He was getting hard and fast just by thinking about it. He sat up when Levi touched his cock. “Oh, fuck me!” Eren exclaimed so excited that he would finally know what it felt like to be fucked by Levi.

 

“Eager, are we?” Levi teased him.

 

“Hell yes,” Eren breathed out, enjoying the treatment his cock was getting. “I need to get the lube,” Eren sounded like it was the last thing he really wanted to do right at that second.

 

Levi chuckled, loving that he was having this effect on Eren. “Then get it like a good boy.”

 

Eren groaned when Levi stopped touching him.

 

“I’m not going in raw,” Levi told him when Eren went to get the much needed lube.

 

“Of course not,” Eren scoffed. “I just don’t want to move.”

 

“We can make out as long as you like once you got all we need.”

 

Eren rummaged through his nightstand to find the lube and condoms. “I swear I had some in here,” Eren muttered finding the lub but no condoms. “Fuck,” Eren swore rummaging some more.

 

Levi waited patiently for Eren to find a condom.

 

“Aha!” Eren exclaimed. “And then let’s hope this has not expired.” Eren squinted to see the date on the package. “Still works.” Eren threw the condom and the lube on the bed. “Sorry for ruining the mood.”

 

“You didn’t ruin anything. Come here,” Levi told Eren who returned to receive a kiss.

 

Eren straddled him leaning in for that kiss. “I wanted this to be special.”

 

Levi ran his hands on Eren’s thighs. “I don’t see the appeal in making sex special. Isn’t it enough that we have feelings for each other?”

 

“It is,” Eren agreed. “I’m just trying to be romantic that’s all.”

 

“I don’t see what’s so romantic about making you scream my name, hmm?” Levi asked in return, giving Eren a deep kiss.

 

Eren hummed in happiness, getting back into the mood he had destroyed. “Yeah, I wanna do that,” Eren said kissing Levi again. “Might upset the neighbours though.”

 

“Do I look like I care?”

 

Eren chuckled. “Not really.”

 

“Let them hear me pound your ass.” Levi grabbed hold of Eren’s ass and giving it a firm squeeze.

 

“Oh god, why can’t you talk like that every day?”

 

Levi just chuckled as an answer before devouring his silly boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren and Levi went shopping for paint. Levi was not sure why Eren wanted him there but he went along with it.

 

“What color do you think is the best?”

 

“Whatever you like,” Levi said simply, not really giving rats ass what color Eren picked unless it was something like bright orange. Then he would protest and loudly.

 

“I’m asking what you’d like,” Eren said it in a way that made Levi pause and give him an odd look.

 

“Okay.. why? It’s your house,” Levi pointed out but gave the colors some thought, his eyes going over the vast selection in front of him. He did not expect to hear Eren’s next words.

 

“Umm.. would you consider moving in with me?” Eren asked hesitant to hear what Levi would say.

 

“You ask me this in a hardware shop?” Levi was dumbfounded by the question so his only reaction was to ask pointless things.

 

“Yeah?” Eren answered still a bit unsure if his question had been a stupid one. “I understand completely if you say no.”

 

“Wait wait,” Levi raised his hands up in the air and closed his eyes. “You seriously want to move in with me?”

 

Eren looked at him straight in the eye this time. “Yes,” he said firmly. “I want you to move in.”

 

Levi kept looking at him for a moment in silence. Eren stood firmly behind his words until after a minute the young man faltered. “Just say no if you are going to.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes to saying no?”

 

“Yes to moving in with you, idiot,” Levi softly bantered back. He smiled, going in to place a little peck on Eren’s lips.

 

“Yes!” Eren hissed, pulling Levi into a tight hug. “We have to celebrate!” Eren pushed Levi away to look at him properly in the eye and explain himself. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to ask this. Ever since I got the house I’ve been thinking about it and I always thought you’d say no. Even now I thought--”

 

Levi shushed the younger man by placing a finger on his lips. “Okay okay, I get the idea.”

 

Eren just smiled like he was the damn sun. “So pick a color,” Eren ordered happily. “I want the house to have something you chose as well you know.”

 

“What a sap,” Levi muttered under his breath.

 

Eren heard him though. “Only for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Painting the house took a while. Eren practically spend all his free time there and Levi helped out when he could. Eren painted the walls, trims of the doors even gave the floor a long deserved finish.

 

The place started to look like it was not as old as it really was. The bigger renovations could wait until Eren had more money and time. Right now he had to plan his own move in and then Levi would join him.

 

“Do you think we should move in at the same time?” Eren asked one day when they were both painting the large living room.

 

Levi hummed at first, giving the idea some thought. “Maybe not literally at the same time but it would make sense to get all the carrying of boxes and stuff done at the same time.”

 

“Yeah, we could rent a moving car. My car doesn’t have enough room for the bigger furniture anyway,” Eren replied.

 

“Yeah, sounds good. I’ll call a few friends to help out.”

 

Eren smiled and said, “Me too.”

 

And so they moved together with the help of their friends. At the end of the day Levi and Eren had set up a dinner for their helping friends and all gathered into their new home to eat and relax after carrying everything from two apartments into the house.

 

Levi and Eren could manage the rest on their own. They hadn’t really talked about what goes where but they had decided what to bring in the first place. They had gotten rid of things they did not need anymore which was only a few objects given that they had more bedrooms than they needed right now so both of their beds were carried in.

 

It would be a lot of organizing and probably a few arguments too but the pair was confident they would make a home of the house yet.

 

In the end even Eren’s precious teddy bear found its place in the living room bookshelf, reminding both of them from different things. To Eren it was a memento of his mother and to Levi it was a reminder that it had brought them together.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren was happy to make new memories in the house with Levi by his side. Maybe one day they would adopt a kid. Maybe even have a dog or cat either one or several. Eren was not concerned with the future just yet. He wanted to enjoy his time with Levi first for a few years.

 

Just like he was doing right now. Levi was busy riding him cock. Eren couldn’t believe he had found such a treasure as a boyfriend. Levi was all he wanted and needed. Simply gorgeous both inside and outside.

 

Eren didn’t know that Levi had similar thoughts running through his head after their love making session was over.

 

Levi stared at the tattoos he had made on Eren’s skin, he let his fingers touch them first and then he placed a kiss on each of them. Without them he would have never met Eren. Without them he wouldn’t be here right now, lying next to his sleeping lover who had come into his life and had taken his heart with him like a tidal wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah god, it is finally over. I hope you enjoyed at least some of it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
